


Love and Honour

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Andrew Kearley</p><p>This is the story of how Tarrant first met Zeeona. We learn about the culture of Betafarl and gain a much deeper understanding of virtuully everything that happens in the episode 'Warlord'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in: Star One

The sunlight bore down on the landing strip. It glinted off the surface of the bronze freighter that had just touched down. Zeeona stood beside her father, as he waited to greet his new guests. It was a position she frequently had to occupy. He had spent much money to educate her, and to teach her charm and grace. He liked to use her to make a good impression.

      Two men emerged from the freighter. One was clad from head to foot in black leather. He appeared dark and brooding. Zeeona didn't altogether like the look of him. There was something disconcerting about him that suggested hidden depths to his character.

      The other man was totally different. He wore a blue and grey outfit. His curly hair, and smiling eyes told of a lighter persona than his companion, a man who might have heroism and compassion. There was darkness in him as well, but it was buried deep, suggesting a man who had overcome his fears and resentments. Zeeona felt that he was someone she wanted to know.

      Her father took a step towards the newcomers. He crossed his wrists in the air, fists clenched, the traditional salute of the Betafarlian warlord. "I am Zukan," he announced. "You are the guests of Betafarl. Which of you is Avon?"

      The man in leather inclined his head. "I am Avon."

      "And your associate?"

      "Tarrant," replied the other man.

      Zukan nodded to them both. "You are welcome," he said. "I present my daughter, Zeeona."

      Their eyes turned upon her. Avon's were cautious, appraising her as if he were determining whether she posed a threat.

      Tarrant looked at her differently. His expression was appreciative, but politely so. It was clear he thought her beautiful, even desirable, but his mind was not filled with lascivious desires. Not like some of the vicious pirates Zukan associated himself with.

      Zeeona managed a slight smile for Tarrant's benefit, before she launched into the formal greeting. "Betafarl is honoured by your presence. Come freely. Go safely, and leave something of your happiness behind."

      The dark one, Avon, raised a eyebrow sardonically. "Well now," he replied, "that all depends on whether we brought any happiness with us."

      "Perhaps we'll find it waiting for us here," Tarrant said.

      Zeeona caught a quick glance he threw in her direction, and she lowered her eyes modestly. She had been schooled in the correct way to deport herself. She would not want Tarrant to form the wrong impression of her. There were ways to go about these things.

      Avon misinterpreted the comment, perhaps by choice. He turned back to Zukan. "You show great foresight and determination by agreeing to this meeting, Zukan. But then, I wouldn't have expected anything else from you."

      "You do me honour," replied Zukan formally.

      "When will we talk?"

      "Later," Zukan said. "You are our guests. First you are to be made welcome. We have prepared suitable accommodations for you." He made a signal, and the guards who lined the edge of the landing strip fell into formation. They marched as an escort behind the little group that started to make its way from the freighter.

      

It was a short journey by ground car to Zukan's palace. The building stood on an outcrop of rock above a cluster of buildings that formed a town below. The ground cars were admitted through large and ornate gates, and then started to follow a winding path round the tor towards the summit.

      Tarrant and Avon rode in the back of one ground car. Much to Tarrant's disappointment, Zukan and his daughter travelled in another.

      Tarrant had to admit to himself that Zeeona was beautiful, quite the most beautiful woman he had seen for a long time. He was beginning to think that this trip to Betafarl might be worthwhile after all.

      Of course, it was also essential to secure Zukan's support for the rebel alliance, to install him as nominal leader even. That was Avon's plan, and it made sense. Tarrant supported that.

      He was just surprised that Avon had wanted him along at all. Usually on journeys like this, Avon preferred to travel with Vila. Yet for some reason Vila had taken to sulking and getting drunk and refusing to set foot outside of Xenon Base. Avon had not even tried to persuade Vila to accompany him - something had happened on Malodaar to alter their relationship. Whatever it was, Vila refused to say anything, and Tarrant knew he'd get nothing out of Avon. Well, let it be their secret, he thought.

      Their vehicle came to a halt. The door was held open by a guard, and Tarrant and Avon stepped out to find themselves standing before Zukan's palace.

      It was a huge stone building of fairly primitive construction. It had probably been here for centuries, since before the Betafarlians had developed independent space flight, the seat of their tribal chieftain. Some structural alterations had been made, a few pillars added here and there, copying the more refined architecture of other worlds. It seemed that Zukan was trying to improve his image.

      Tarrant looked around, but Zeeona was nowhere to be seen. Zukan was standing beside the steps that led up to the main entrance, flanked by guards and attendants. Of the other ground car, there was no sign. Presumably it had borne the warlord's daughter away, around the side of the building and out of sight. Tarrant felt a twinge of regret, but he didn't let it bother him. They had come to Betafarl for a specific reason. Zukan's daughter might have proved an interesting distraction, but at the moment he was more interested in getting Avon's alliance off the ground.

      Led by Zukan, they ascended the steps into the building.

      The warlord said, "If you require rest or refreshment, it can be provided."

      "It can wait until later," Avon replied. "We came here to talk."

      Zukan nodded. It was clear he appreciated straight talking. "Very well," he said. "We shall talk. Follow me to my audience chamber."

      They proceeded further into the palace, through the rough stone corridors. The walls were covered with many colourful hangings, tapestries and hunting trophies. There were brackets for torches to light the corridors, but these were empty now. Zukan's ancestors had had electrical lighting installed.

      Eventually Zukan stopped by a large pair of doors. He signalled to one of the guards, who threw them open. Rather than the expected audience chamber, they were confronted with an open space, a courtyard into which the intrusive light of the two suns shone brightly.

      Zukan turned to one of his aides. "Finn," he said. "I would talk with Avon. Take his subordinate to the guest quarters, and see that he is comfortable."

      Tarrant took a step forward. He didn't like being referred to as Avon's subordinate, nor to being shunted away from the negotiations with Zukan. The final straw was to see the sarcastic smile that started to spread across Avon's face. "Now just a minute," Tarrant began.

      He found his words cut off by a curt reply from Avon. "I shall join you later, Tarrant. Zukan and I shall speak together, as leaders. We will pass relevant information to our underlings later."

      Tarrant wouldn't let his protest drop. He and Avon had reached an understanding in the past year. Neither tried to compete for control of the group any more. Avon had become leader by default, since he seemed to have a definite plan for their activities, the beginnings of a scheme to combat the pacification programme. Tarrant was willing to go along with it, and accepted Avon's leadership for the present. But he didn't need Avon acting so damn superior. "I'm not an underling, Avon," Tarrant snapped. "If you didn't want me along, you shouldn't have insisted I come with you. You should have brought Vila, if you wanted a yes-man."

      Before Avon could reply, Zukan raised an imperious hand for silence. "What is happening here?" he demanded. "Why is your man arguing? I would not tolerate such behaviour from my followers. They know well that business is conducted by their lords."

      Avon nodded. "Tarrant is insubordinate," he replied, "but he has his uses. Go, Tarrant, and leave us leaders to do the talking."

      Suddenly, Tarrant understood. Avon was playing to Zukan's mentality. The warlord would only negotiate with the one he believed to be the leader - he could only talk business with someone he felt to be on an equal level with himself. Tarrant nodded, and backed down. He knew they couldn't afford to antagonize Zukan. He was crucial for the success of the rebel alliance.

      Avon and Zukan turned away and continued along the corridor, followed by the guards. Tarrant was left standing with Finn.

      He was shown through the doors, and led across the courtyard. On the far side, they entered another wing of the palace. This was more simply decorated, the walls being left bare for much of the time. The construction was less impressive, and in many places consisted of a single storey. Skylights allowed pools of light to illuminate the corridors.

      Finn opened a door, and showed Tarrant into a room. It was simply decorated, with a few trophies and an ancient battle axe affixed to the wall. The bed was plain and functional - there was little attempt to provide comfort or luxury. It was the room of a warrior.

      "You will be accommodated here," said Finn. "The adjoining room is for your lord."

      "I see," said Tarrant.

      "We can provide food, if it is needed."

      "No, I'm not hungry," Tarrant replied. He went over to the single window, and opened the shutters. Outside, he could see some greenery. What he had seen of the planet so far was mostly bleak rock and arid desert, but here was a lush garden. It was not laid out formally, with lawns and ornamental hedges and so forth, the sort of thing that he might have expected in palace grounds. Instead, it appeared as if many different plants had simply been grown haphazardly, with no concern for the appearance of the garden.

      Finn joined Tarrant beside the window. "There is a plant here from every world that Zukan has defeated," he said.

      Tarrant wondered about the remark, since he knew that Zukan's empire did not consist of much beyond Betafarl, its immediate space, and a couple of very basic colony worlds. Zukan's influence extended over a large part of this sector, but only by virtue of the fact that many of the worlds it contained were lifeless and of little value.

      "As a test of their mettle," Finn went on, "Zukan will send some of the younger warriors on secret missions to enemy worlds, to land there without being detected, and to bring back a plant for the garden."

      "And that counts as a victory, does it?" Tarrant replied.

      "The weaklings of Tarl and Lovas are not even aware of what has happened," said Finn. "They are nothing, insignificant fools to be crushed by Zukan's hand."

      Tarrant hoped that such an attitude was not too prevalent on Betafarl, especially as Avon hoped to get Zukan to head an alliance that consisted of Tarl and Lovas amongst other worlds.

      "You are free to look around the garden if you wish," said Finn. "Some parts of the palace are open to you. Others are not. The guards will stop you if you go near a restricted area." He turned and left without another word.

      

Avon looked up at Zukan, seated on a huge throne, which was mounted on a dais. The purpose was clearly to make Zukan tower over all who addressed him - rather unsubtle in Avon's opinion. Zukan was called President of Betafarl, but he was not elected in any way, save by the warriors of the planet affirming their allegiance to him. He was little more than a feudal warlord - adopting the title President simply to change the way outsiders saw him.

      "So," Avon continued, "the Federation is expanding rapidly. Soon, they will have reconquered all their territories from before the Intergalactic War. After that, there will be nothing to stop them taking the rest of the independent planets."

      "Betafarl has never succumbed to Federation aggression in the past," said Zukan. "There is no reason why it should do so in the future."

      "Except that the Federation now have the advantage of Pylene 50," Avon countered. "And as I have already told you, there is no resistance against it. They can drug your watercourses, or introduce it into the air."

      "These are not honourable tactics," said Zukan. "But I fail to see what can be done to defend against them."

      "What I propose," began Avon, "is an alliance between the major unaligned planets. Only by standing together can you be strong enough to face the Federation."

      "Betafarl has no need of allies," Zukan snapped.

      "Well now, perhaps you'll just wave a battle axe at the Federation and wait for them to go away?"

      Zukan's eyes blazed. "You underestimate Betafarl. It is the other worlds that are incapable of standing on their own. They cannot. They are weak. This proposed alliance would amount to little more than Betafarl defending her own enemies."

      "It's a matter of common sense," said Avon. "If Lovas and Tarl were to fall, you would find yourself surrounded by the Federation on all sides. At least with the alliance, you buy yourself some time."

      "Time for what?" snarled Zukan. "You say yourself there is no defence against the drug. Even in an alliance, what can we do when the Federation uses such craven strategies?"

      "You can protect yourself against the drug. I have the formula for the antitoxin. What I do not have is the ability to mass produce or distribute it. An alliance of the unaligned worlds could produce it. By sharing it, you could all make yourselves immune to the drug. It would give you a chance against the Federation."

      "Even if this were true," said Zukan, "the other worlds would not agree to an alliance. I know their leaders. They have lived in my shadow for too long, they fear me. They call me pirate and raider, in order to try and belittle me. They cannot accept that I have defeated them so often. Now, do you expect them to swallow their pride and join with me. In their position, I would not do so."

      "You underestimate them," Avon replied. "They have come to recognize the need for an alliance. They know that they cannot stand alone against the Federation. But together they might have a chance. In the past few weeks, I have visited Lovas and Tarl, Komm and Hiril. Their rulers have agreed to attend a summit conference."

      "So, they may form an alliance," said Zukan dismissively. "But without me, that alliance will be nothing. They will know that. You know that, otherwise you would not be here."

      Avon's tone became more forceful. "Together the five of you can make a stand against the Federation's expansion. If one of you remains independent, then not only will he suffer, all five will be crushed."

      "No," said Zukan. "If I choose to remain apart, it is the others who will be crushed. Give me the antitoxin formula, and Betafarl shall be safe. And perhaps I might consider aiding the other worlds, if suitable terms can be arranged."

      

Tarrant found himself amid strange, exotic fronds and flowers. The scents of the many alien plants were overwhelming, especially when mixed into this heady unnatural brew. He found that he could not remain standing in Zukan's garden for long. He had to retreat to its edges, and admire the dense mass of foliage from outside.

      Once he was clear of the plants, Tarrant took a couple of deep breaths to clear his head. The intertwining scents of a hundred different blooms still lingered, but not so much as to be oppressive.

      He turned around, thinking to perhaps go back into the palace. He stopped short when he saw a couple of figures approaching. Tarrant was partly hidden by the shade of a tree, and they did not seem to have noticed him. The first figure was Zeeona, and just behind her walked an older woman. As Tarrant understood, Zeeona's mother was dead, so he presumed her companion to be a servant of some kind.

      Still they appeared not to have seen him. Zeeona stopped beside one of the more exotic plants. She knelt down and started to examine it. Then she said something to the older woman, who handed her a black case. From this, Zeeona removed a couple of scientific instruments, with which she started to work on the plant.

      Tarrant took a step forward, and politely cleared his throat. "Good afternoon," he said.

      Zeeona looked around with a sudden start. She recognized him, and a smile crept across her face. Then she cast her eyes downwards once more, and got slowly to her feet, brushing some dust and soil from her hands. "Tarrant," she said. "I did not hear you approaching."

      "I was standing back there," Tarrant explained, gesturing towards the tree whose shade he had just left. "I was admiring the gardens."

      "Yes," said Zeeona. Her gaze met his once more. "There is a beauty to them, even in their disarranged state. I do my best to tend for them."

      "Zukan's daughter looks after the gardening?" Tarrant asked incredulously.

      Zeeona smiled again. "There is no one else who understands. Many of these plants are not native to Betafarl. They are here as a symbol of my father's supremacy. But the soil here is unsuitable for many of the species. The nutrients are not available in the appropriate quantities. My father's gardeners are well skilled with Betafarlian native species, but these others fall outside their domain. I am trying to educate them, but I have to learn myself." She held out her instruments to show him. "I am studying the plants, their requirements for nutrients, water and sunlight. It is a slow process. I also collect samples of the plant DNA for analysis and experimentation."

      "You seem to know a lot about it," Tarrant said.

      "I am a biogenetic engineer," said Zeeona.

      Tarrant eyes widened in surprise.

      Zeeona stifled a laugh. "It was my father's idea that I should be well educated. Not just in social graces and etiquette, but in academic subjects. It was I who choose biogenetics as a discipline. I have always been fascinated by living things." She gestured at the garden. "All this is just a hobby, so that I can keep my hand in. There is not much for me to do with my skills here."

      "I suppose there isn't much call for biogenetic work in this society."

      For a moment, Zeeona's face hardened. "Do you think that we are a primitive society?" she asked. "We may still retain our feudalist system of government, but we have embraced technology. Space travel has been a reality for four centuries. We have kept up with all advances in engineering, medicine and the sciences. Do not judge us by our trappings."

      "I'm sorry," said Tarrant.

      Zeeona's smile returned, and her eyes looked into his. "What I meant is that, being Zukan's daughter, I do not have the opportunity to put my skills into practise. My place is here, in the palace, acting as hostess for my father. Since my mother died, he has only me to attend to the social graces."

      Tarrant smiled in return. "Believe me," he said, "you are most graceful."

      Zeeona dropped her eyes once more, but the smile remained. A little colour came to her cheeks.

      Before either could say anything more, the older woman spoke up. "Zeeona, you must meet with representatives of the town administrators."

      Zeeona turned to her in surprise. "I do not recall any such meeting being scheduled," she said.

      "It was arranged by your father," replied the older woman. "He advised me to remind you when it was time."

      "Are you sure?"

      "It is my duty to you to know these things. We must come away now."

      Zeeona turned back to Tarrant with a helpless smile. "It seems I must leave you now," she said. "Relda has been my nurse since I was a baby. She is always there to keep me in line."

      "Perhaps I shall see you later," Tarrant said.

      "I hope so," replied Zeeona. "We have many visitors, but I don't normally get to speak with them for long. It is my father they come to see." She turned away, and started to follow Relda back towards the palace.

      Tarrant watched them until they had disappeared inside the building. He hoped he had made a good impression upon Zeeona. Even if it led nowhere romantic, making her acquaintance might prove useful if Avon had difficulty persuading her father. She could become their advocate in Zukan's camp.

      

Once back inside the palace, Relda had led Zeeona back to her own quarters. Zeeona looked around in puzzlement as her nurse gently pushed her through the door into the room. "What is going on?" she asked. "Where is the meeting of administrators?"

      "There is no meeting," said Relda. "Didn't you realize that? It was just an excuse to get you out of the garden. I thought you realised that."

      "But why?" Zeeona demanded.

      "So you did not have to speak to the stranger of course," Relda replied. "I could see it in his eyes. He has unsuitable designs upon you."

      "You're being ridiculous," said Zeeona. "I was only talking to him. He is the guest of my father."

      "And he has made an impression upon you. Do not forget, little one. I know you better than you know yourself."

      "And why should I not talk to him?" Zeeona asked. "He is the guest of my father. It is my duty to be polite to him."

      "Polite, perhaps," said Relda. "But not to encourage him. Remember it is my duty to protect you. I have sworn oaths, both to you and to your father. I must abide by those. Your father would not be pleased if he thought that you were becoming involved with the stranger."

      "Don't be silly. I hardly know him."

      "But you would like to know him better, wouldn't you?" said Relda.

      Zeeona looked away. She could not meet her nurse's gaze.

      Relda laughed softly, but it was a gentle laugh, a caring reassuring laugh. "Do not fret, little one. I know you. I've spent my life looking after you. Do you think that I haven't come to understand you during this time?"

      "What will you do?" asked Zeeona. "Will you tell my father?"

      "No," said Relda. "Not if it stops now. I only took you away so that your father would have no chance to become displeased. It is not my desire to make your father unhappy. If I told him, I would be certain to do that."

      "Thank you, Relda. You're right. I must not upset my father's plans."

      Zeeona moved towards her nurse, and embraced her. She felt Relda's arms hug her closely. Her nurse was the person she loved most. Throughout her life, Relda was the only person who had given her love. Zeeona had not known her mother. Her father held her in honour, for he was bound by the oath of parenthood that he had sworn over her crib; yet most of the time, Zukan was too busy about his own affairs to be bothered with her.

      But one thing her father was concerned about was her future. Relda was right. Zukan would not approve of any involvement with Tarrant. Her father had definite plans for her.

      

Avon walked into the room. Tarrant was sitting on the end of the uncomfortable bed, and looked up. "Did Zukan agree?" he asked.

      "Not yet," replied Avon. "He's being difficult. He doesn't believe that he needs the other planets."

      "He does have a strong position in the sector compared to them," Tarrant pointed out.

      "It's nothing compared to the Federation," said Avon. "Zukan must realize that. It's just his vanity that makes him think he's invincible."

      "You must feel right at home with him, then."

      Avon ignored the comment. "At least he's concerned about Pylene 50," he went on. "Enough to be interested in the antitoxin. He wants to show us his laboratories tomorrow. They seemed to be quite skilled at biochemical synthesis here."

      "Do you think he'll agree to produce the antitoxin?"

      "I don't know. We still need a large source of the necessary raw materials. Even if we can get that, and Zukan agrees to produce the antitoxin, we'll still have the problem of distribution."

      "The other worlds have the equipment to handle that," said Tarrant.

      "But that may be no good if only Zukan has the antitoxin. He could use it to hold the other warlords to ransom, and that sort of infighting will get the independent worlds nowhere. They need to be united, and to have the right leader. Zukan is someone they all respect, because they all fear him. He could inspire them to stand together against the Federation."

      "And if he doesn't agree?" asked Tarrant.

      "Well, we'll just have to ensure he does agree. There isn't anyone else who could lead the alliance as effectively as Zukan."

      "Perhaps we can bring other pressures to bear upon him," Tarrant suggested.

      "What do you mean?" asked Avon.

      "I was talking to his daughter today."

      "Yes, I thought you might have."

      "She might be more willing to listen," Tarrant went on. "Perhaps she could talk to Zukan and persuade him for us."

      "Stay away from her, Tarrant."

      "What do you mean?"

      "I don't want to antagonize Zukan. If he thinks you're making a pass at his daughter, he might send us away and call the whole thing off. They place a high value on family honour here."

      

Zeeona pushed open the door of her father's private quarters. She discovered that the shutters were closed, and the room partially shrouded in darkness. Shadows shimmered on the walls, thrown by the flickering light of candles that burned in the shrine. The air was heavy with incense.

      Zukan was kneeling before the shrine, his arms raised in prayer. Zeeona hovered uncertainly by the door. She did not want to disturb him. Prayer was a private and intimate affair.

      Zukan lowered his arms and looked around. Seeing Zeeona, he got to his feet. "My daughter," he said. "I did not know we were to speak today."

      Zeeona shook her head. Usually she had to make an appointment to see her own father. "I wanted to talk to you," she said.

      "About what?"

      "These new visitors," replied Zeeona. "Tell me about them."

      Zukan shrugged. "There is little to tell. They represent a group of outlaws."

      "Outlaws?" Zeeona repeated. "They do not seem it."

      "They are fugitives from the justice of the Federation. They have some notion of forming the unaligned worlds together into an alliance. Can you imagine that? Betafarl joined in friendship with Lovas and Tarl? I have never heard anything more ridiculous."

      "Why would they make such a suggestion?" asked Zeeona. "They must know what a proud race we are. Surely they would realize that we could not join with our enemies."

      "They believe that unity is essential to combating the Federation," explained Zukan.

      "We have stood against the Federation for a long time."

      "Yes. Their territorial ambitions might once have threatened us, but since the Intergalactic War, they do not have the military capability to invade this sector."

      "It seems odd that these people would come all this way if they thought the cause was futile," said Zeeona. "I do not think they are fools. The one called Avon seems intelligent and devious. The one called Tarrant is brave and heroic, but he is not naive."

      "Avon brought tales of some new drug the Federation are using. It saps the will of any who might try to resist them. It is not an honourable path to conquest."

      "The Federation is far from honourable," said Zeeona.

      "Yes," agreed Zukan. "That is to their disadvantage. But if Avon is correct about this drug, it may give them a power over us which we cannot fight."

      Zeeona shook her head in wonder. "It would be a cruel and terrible thing to remove from Betafarlians their will to fight. The conquest of the planet would be bad enough, but at least if our spirits were intact we would still be Betafarlians. We would have something to fight for. If the desire to fight is gone, we would have nothing. It would be the end of us."

      "Yes," said Zukan. "I have asked the warrior gods for guidance. I need wisdom to make a decision in this matter."

      "Even if an alliance was to be formed, what good would it do against the evil of the Federation?"

      "Avon claims there is an antitoxin that gives immunity from the drug. He has the formula to make it. The other worlds could distribute it to their colonies and dependants. But they do not have the raw materials, nor the means to make it."

      Zeeona thought for a moment. "It would perhaps be possible to synthesize it. Given the formula, we could use some kind of neutron bombardment to convert a similar material."

      "I have already considered it," said Zukan. "I spoke to my chief scientists. They think it might be possible. The neutron technology we already have might be able to perform this task. I am going to show Avon the laboratory tomorrow. It may be suitable for his purposes."

      Zeeona felt that this would be a more suitable use to which to put the equipment. At the moment, the laboratory was experimenting with the creation of airborne radioactive viruses. Zeeona was unhappy about such research. She hated its potential for death and destruction. And as a weapon, it was dishonourable. Her father might desire to keep up with such technology, but to employ it in combat was to betray the oaths of the warrior.

      However, using the equipment to defeat a dishonourable aggressor was another matter. Please gods, she thought, let my father be convinced to work with the strangers. She asked, "Will you agree then to form the alliance?"

      "I do not know," Zukan replied. "I shall wait for inspiration from the gods." He moved away from the shrine, and threw open the shutters, flooding the room with light. "I believe I am in a strong position," he added. "No alliance could succeed without me. Avon and his band of rebels do not have the power to inspire a movement against the Federation."

      "Tell me about this band."

      "I know little. They have a small base hidden on an uncharted planet, and they have some advanced technology at their disposal. But they are few in number. They have no battle fleets, and no major weaponry. They carry out small scale terrorist attacks - mere pinpricks against the Federation. Once they had a leader, a man called Blake. He possibly might have led an alliance. His name became almost a legend. But he is dead now. Avon knows that I am the only available alternative. Only I am respected and feared enough to unite the worlds of this sector."

      "Then you must do it, father. Surely the Federation cannot be allowed to perpetrate their evil upon us. Even Lovas and Tarl should be spared that. They are your adversaries - they may be weak, and easily defeated, but you are bound to them by the honour of combat. You should not let them fall to a dishonourable enemy."

      Zukan paused to consider this. He knew that his daughter was right. By fighting him, his enemies had honoured him. There existed no oaths between them, he was not bound by religious and cultural ties, as he was to all his Betafarlian subjects. And yet, he honoured his adversaries for the fight they had given him. How could he call himself a warrior if he sat back and watched as a dishonourable force destroyed them?

      He shook his head briefly to clear it of such thoughts. His first duty was to Betafarl. He could protect his people from the Federation, and from Pylene 50. They could not fight against it. Avon's proposed alliance was ill considered. Why should he join with weaklings and be forced to protect them as well? There was a much simpler way to protect Betafarl. He had made up his mind a long time ago. It was the only honourable course.

      Zukan turned back to Zeeona. "You know that I have long been concerned about my standing in this part of the galaxy. Long before this alliance was suggested, I had plans to alter the status of Betafarl. I do not want to be seen as a pirate forever. But Lovas and Tarl will never see me any other way. I must therefore forge links with other sectors, places where Betafarl is not feared, but recognized as a major power. I will call upon you to play your part in that."

      Zeeona sighed. "Yes, father. I am ready."

      "The planet Lardall in Sector 10 is not part of the Federation. It is the major power in that area. I have been corresponding with its President. He may seek closer ties with us. In that case, I shall need a marriage to cement the union."

      "I understand, father," answered Zeeona. "I will do your bidding."

      

The next day the suns shone down just as they had the day before, and all through the night as well. Tarrant had slept badly. The shutters in his room kept out most of the light, but still enough of it penetrated the room and kept him awake. Avon seemed to be fully rested. Tarrant suspected that when he wanted to sleep, he just lay down and switched himself off.

      The ground car came to a halt. They got out, and found themselves standing before a building on the outskirts of the town. It seemed incongruous, for it was not made of the usual stone. It was a single storeyed construction, built from metal, glass and plastic.

      Zukan led them into the building. They entered a metal lined lift, and descended into the ground. The bulk of the research facility was situated in a subterranean chamber.

      The lift stopped, and they emerged onto a metal gantry. Below, they could see many scientists at work. The laboratory was divided by screens into different sections, each one carrying out a different experiment. Some of the sections were completely enclosed with heavy glass, presumably to stop the risk of spreading contamination should something go wrong.

      Zukan stopped above one of the experimental areas. "There you see a neutron bombarder at work. It can alter the molecular structure of any substance."

      "All you need is something with a reasonably similar structure to begin with," commented Avon.

      "If you will tell us the formula of your antitoxin," said Zukan, "we might be able to locate something suitable." He took a step towards a metal staircase that descended into the laboratory.

      Avon and Tarrant followed him. They found a couple of scientists monitoring a piece of machinery at work. At a work bench, they saw Zeeona examining slides through a microscope.

      Avon said, "Your daughter is here?"

      "Of course," Zukan replied.

      Zeeona looked up at the sound of their voices, and smiled. She left her place and walked towards them. "I  _am_  a biogenetic engineer," she announced.

      "I never realized," said Avon.

      Zeeona caught Tarrant's eye, and smiled. It was clear that people often underestimated her talents.

      "I am studying diseases in plants," she went on. "It may be possible to use neutron bombardment to create new strains that are immune to the more common blights."

      Zukan turned to Avon. "The formula for the antitoxin?" he asked. "I presume you do wish to tell us? Or perhaps you want a definite commitment to the alliance first?"

      "No," replied Avon. "It has no use other than resisting the Federation. I see no benefit in limiting the knowledge. May I use a computer?"

      He was shown to a terminal, and downloaded the necessary information from a datapad he kept in his pocket. A display of the antitoxin's molecular structure appeared on the monitor screen.

      Zeeona looked at it curiously. "It seems almost familiar to me," she said. She went back to her work place, and started to sort through her own data records. Eventually, she located the one she was looking for, and plugged it into the computer.

      A second molecular structure appeared on the screen. Zeeona typed in some instructions, and the two patterns moved together. As one lay on top of the other, they could see that there were only a few points of variance.

      "It is a close approximation," Avon said.

      "This is from a plant native to Betafarl," explained Zeeona. "The torkala plant. It ought to be close enough for neutron bombardment to take care of the differences."

      Zukan moved back towards the staircase. "Investigate the possibility, Zeeona," he said. "Avon, Tarrant, come with me."

      They ascended back to the gantry. "This is good news. This plant grows wild in great abundance. It could be easily harvested. You have found your raw material."

      "So, does this mean you will join the alliance?" asked Avon.

      "I will give your proposal my fullest consideration," replied Zukan.

      

The next day, Zukan's household set out on a hunting trip. Avon and Tarrant had been invited to participate, to sample the culture of Betafarl. A group of about fifty left the palace on horseback, first gently cantering around the path that led down from the tor's summit.

      Once they had reached open country, they greatly increased their speed. Tarrant found he had trouble keeping up. He hadn't needed to ride a horse for a very long time, and he had little experience of it. Zukan was riding at the front of the group, so far ahead now that Tarrant could barely see him. He was surrounded by his guards and retainers. Avon too was up near the front. He didn't seem to have any difficulty riding, although he couldn't have had much experience. Some people could just take to these things, thought Tarrant.

      He personally was stuck near the back of the hunting party, in a group that consisted mostly of women. They did not bother to keep up with the men, although most of them seemed able to handle a horse well enough.

      Eventually, the two groups separated completely. The hunters at the front disappeared over the horizon. Looking around at his own companions, Tarrant found that they seemed to be enjoying the riding for itself, and not to be bothering too much about the hunt. Amidst the group, he saw Zeeona riding alongside her old nurse. The two were chatting together.

      After a while, Zeeona looked up and their eyes met. She smiled at him, and after talking a little further to Relda, she spurred her horse forward and moved up to ride alongside Tarrant. As Zeeona did this, Tarrant became aware of a sudden penetrating glare directed towards him by Relda. Obviously the nurse was very protective of her charge.

      When Zeeona was next to him, she said, "Forgive me, you do not seem comfortable with your mount."

      "I'm more used to handling a ship," Tarrant replied. "It's not quite the same when the horse has a mind of its own. You're never quite sure whether it'll respond to the controls."

      Zeeona smiled. "We have ground cars and flyers and all manner of vehicles," she said. "But we still use the horse for recreation. It is a long tradition of our people. Once, the horse was our sole means of transportation."

      "It's good that you've hung on to these things," Tarrant replied. "On Earth, all the people live indoors in domed cities. There are animals living outside, probably some horses among them. But they're not needed in the cities, so no one has any experience with them any more. I trained in the military, and we were taught a bit about animals. Many of the worlds we might be called upon to visit would still be using horses, so it made sense. But I'm a little out of practice."

      "I think you're managing quite well," said Zeeona. "It's probably wise that you haven't attempted to keep up with the hunters."

      "I'm just content to admire the scenery," said Tarrant, casting an appreciative gaze over her. "And there's plenty to look at here," he added.

      Zeeona felt a blush come to her cheeks. "You shouldn't say things like that," she replied. "Someone might hear."

      "Does it matter?"

      "It might if they reported it to my father," said Zeeona. She glanced around and looked at Relda. The nurse was watching them carefully.

      "I suppose Zukan doesn't approve of me?" said Tarrant.

      "He wouldn't be too pleased if he thought we were getting close," replied Zeeona. "You understand, don't you?"

      Tarrant shrugged. He supposed he had never expected anything else. However, he didn't want to part from Zeeona acrimoniously. She might still be able to influence her father. Zukan had yet to give Avon an answer one way or the other. They were planning to leave tomorrow, and Tarrant hoped they'd be able to take a positive answer with them.

      "All right," Tarrant said. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I would like us to try and be friends though."

      "I'd like that as well," replied Zeeona.

      "Perhaps you could tell me more about the plant life of Betafarl. After all, you're the expert."

      Zeeona glanced quickly at Relda once more. They were still under close surveillance. Then she turned back to Tarrant. "All right," she said. "Follow me, if you can keep up."

      She suddenly spurred her horse forward, and started to gallop towards a copse of trees in the near distance. Tarrant kicked his own mount into action. A little unsteady in the saddle, he followed Zeeona, trying to catch her up.

      

Avon rode close behind Zukan. He was moving in a large group of Betafarlians, all of them looking about with a tense alertness. They sought the first sign of a wild beast.

      There was a sudden shout, and the excitement of the hunters increased perceptibly. The quarry had been sighted. Avon managed to catch a few glimpses of it through the densely packed hunting party. A sleek, gazelle like beast, running across the barren scrubland. It was trying to make for some woods in the distance, where perhaps it might find some cover.

      The hunters stuck close behind it. The men had started to draw their weapons. For the hunt, they used a crossbow like weapon, that fired electrically charged bolts at great speed. It was difficult to aim and fire, and the man who could master it was considered a fine warrior. He who brought down the first beast of the day, was a hero of the hunt.

      Several shots were loosed after the beast, but somehow it managed to avoid being hit. Bounding madly, it made the cover of the woodland. The hunters were close behind it, but at the edge of the trees they slowed. The woods would complicate the pursuit.

      Cautiously, they entered the trees. They could no longer stay together as a single party. There wasn't enough space between the trees. They split into smaller groups. Avon stayed close behind Zukan and Finn and a couple of warriors.

      Every now and then, one of the Betafarlians would tense, and raise his crossbow. They were alert for the first sign of movement in the undergrowth. The light of the twin suns cast disconcerting shadows, confusing the eye, it was hard to sort out the real images from the false.

      From somewhere there came a sudden shout - followed a moment later by a scream of pain. Zukan reined in his horse, and looked anxiously at Finn. To Avon, it sounded as if someone had been injured. But he could not understand the grim expression on Zukan's face.

      They moved quickly through the forest, and eventually came into a clearing. Avon took in the scene instantly. The gazelle was lying dead on one side of the clearing. In the centre lay a Betafarlian, who had fallen from his horse. His chest was ripped open by a crossbow bolt. Another man had dismounted and was kneeling over him. Their two horses milled aimlessly about the clearing.

      Zukan climbed down from his horse. "What has happened?" he demanded.

      The man looked up from the body of his companion. "I saw the beast," he replied. "I shouted a warning, but Tova got in the way. He was aiming for it as well. He brought it down. But I had already fired. It happened so fast. The shot threw him out of the saddle." He lowered his eyes. "He is dead," he added.

      "Very well," replied Zukan. "You know what must be done."

      The man nodded, and stood up. "Grant me forgiveness, Zukan," he pleaded.

      Zukan went to his saddle, where a sword hung in its sheath. He took out the sword and returned to the centre of the clearing. "You are forgiven, Mendof," he announced. He handed the sword to the grieving man. "Remain true to your oaths. The gods will bless you."

      Mendof nodded, and took the sword firmly in his hands. He turned the point in towards his stomach, and savagely thrust it into himself. A scream of pain erupted from his lips, then he was silent, stoically watching his blood drain out upon the ground.

      Zukan stepped forward and withdrew the sword from the wound, looking at the dying man before him. "You have regained your honour Mendof." Taking the sword in both hands, Zukan swung it, decapitating his vassal in a single blow.

      The other Betafarlians stood with their heads bowed for a moment. Then they started to move about briskly once more. Finn went to organize the men in the disposal of the bodies.

      "This hunt has been blighted by tragedy," Zukan said. "But there remains honour in it."

      "What was all that about?" Avon asked.

      "He killed Tova," Zukan explained matter of factly.

      "It was an accident."

      "It does not matter. Mendof killed another Betafarlian. We all swear oaths when we come of age. To Betafarl, and to the people. We are forbidden to do any harm to another Betafarlian. If any harm is done, even accidentally, honour demands retribution."

      "Well now," said Avon, "that's fascinating. What if the culprit isn't particularly honourable?"

      "You do not understand," replied Zukan. "We are Betafarlians. Our honour is our soul. We rarely resort to legal action here. The honour of the individual ensures that retribution takes place. We police our own actions."

      

Tarrant moved his horse carefully through the thicket of trees. He couldn't see Zeeona anywhere, but he could hear a light peal of laughter from somewhere ahead. She was deliberately hiding from him.

      He moved his horse towards the sound. Suddenly he saw Zeeona break from the cover of a dense clump of foliage directly ahead of him. Her horse gently trotted across a clearing. Tarrant moved quickly after her. He didn't have much difficulty, even with his limited horsemanship, in getting alongside her. He grabbed Zeeona's reins, and pulled her horse to a halt. Zeeona laughed again.

      "You wanted to be caught," Tarrant accused.

      "Did it show that much?" asked Zeeona.

      "What would your father say?"

      "Oh, my father," replied Zeeona. Instantly her face fell. She climbed down from her horse, and let it roam to chew at a few of the plants that grew around the clearing.

      Cautiously, Tarrant eased himself out of his own saddle. He followed Zeeona to the edge of the clearing, where she sat down on a tuft of grass. "You know," she said, "that my life is not my own? My father has his plans, and I have to play my part in them."

      "I don't understand," said Tarrant, crouching beside her.

      "He wants me to marry the President of Lardall," Zeeona explained. "He thinks that such an alliance will bring him greater recognition and respectability. He is probably right."

      "But he can't tell you who to marry," said Tarrant.

      "Of course he can. He is my father."

      "And what if you don't love the President of Lardall?"

      "That scarcely has anything to do with it. A political union is not based upon love."

      Tarrant looked closely at Zeeona. Married to some President for the sake of her father's prestige, he thought. It was such a waste. He found Zeeona looking straight back into his eyes. For a moment, he thought she was going to say something.

      But then she turned away, and stood up. She crossed to the far side of the clearing, and knelt down beside some flowers growing. "This is the torkala plant," she said. "We can obtain an extract chemically similar to the antitoxin from it."

      "Do you think it could serve as raw material for the antitoxin?" Tarrant asked.

      "It is possible," Zeeona replied. "I will need to make some more tests."

      "We're leaving tomorrow," said Tarrant.

      "I know." Zeeona found her heart tinged with regret. They would not have much more time together.

      "If the antitoxin can be produced," said Tarrant, "it is vital that your father joins the alliance. Even if using the torkala plant isn't feasible, he still must unite with the other unaligned planets. Some way will be found of producing the antitoxin. The strength of the alliance is what's important."

      "I know that," replied Zeeona. "I believe it. If I could make my father's decisions for him, I would do."

      "Well, perhaps you could try and persuade him?" suggested Tarrant.

      Zeeona said nothing. Tarrant reached out to touch her arm. "I'm sorry," he said. "I had no right to ask you that."

      Zeeona managed a smile. "It's all right," she said. "I believe in the cause of the alliance. But I do not believe that I can exert any influence over my father." She felt sad. If the alliance foundered, she would not see Tarrant again after tomorrow. She wanted to tell him how she felt, that she was deeply attracted to him. She suspected that the feeling might be mutual. But she had to fall in with her father's plans. It was the only thing she could do.

      

The door to Zukan's quarters slowly inched open. A chink of light came through the crack, piercing the half gloom that was created by the shutters. The light fell upon Zukan's face as he slept, but it did not appear to disturb him.

      Someone entered the room, and approached the bed. In an instant, Zukan was awake, sitting up on the bed with his gun in his hand. He kept it under his pillow at all times. A warlord had to be prepared for anything. Some had suggested that he post guards on the door to his chambers, but that would have been a sign of weakness.

      Zukan quickly switched on a light, and looked into the face of the intruder. Surprised and relieved, he put down his gun. "Relda," he said. "You startled me. What are you doing here?"

      "Zukan," said the nurse, "I want to talk to you about Zeeona."

      "What about her?" asked Zukan.

      Relda sat down on the end of the bed. "You know that I have looked after Zeeona all her life," she began. "I would like to think that I was the person closest to her. Beyond her own family of course."

      "Of course," replied Zukan. "Go on."

      "I know how important she is to you. The part she is to play in your plans. Surely it is important that she spurns all other suitors in favour of the man you choose for her to marry?"

      "And so she shall," said Zukan.

      "Will she?" demanded Relda. "Do you know about her and the stranger, the one called Tarrant?"

      "What about them?"

      "I watched them talking in the gardens," said Relda. "And today, during the hunt, they broke away from the rest of the group and disappeared into the forest together."

      "Are you sure about this?" asked Zukan.

      "I saw them with my own eyes," replied Relda. "Now, you know that I love Zeeona as if she were my own child. I would not tell you about this, unless I knew I was doing the right thing."

      "Relda, you have been honourable. You have followed your oath to Betafarl and to your President. You have done no wrong. Now, that you have brought the matter to my attention, I shall take steps to rectify it."

      

That night there was about half an hour of darkness. Betafarl's movement in relation to its two suns was starting to move into a night phase. These occurred infrequently, but when they did happen the planet's axial rotation allowed each area to experience a brief period of night. The phase would not last long. In a few weeks, the planet would return to perpetual day.

      Despite the darkness, Tarrant did not sleep much. He was too worried about Zeeona, and his feelings for her. He hadn't confessed them to her. Avon had warned him to stay away from Zeeona, and she had herself explained Zukan's plans for her. It was clear that she was determined to go along with those plans.

      In the morning Tarrant felt exhausted. He talked with Avon before their final meeting with Zukan.

      "It's not going well, is it?" Tarrant asked.

      "Zukan still won't give me an answer," replied Avon. "Now he's got the antitoxin, he may think he can stand against the Federation on his own. He's a fool. He needs Lovas and Tarl with him - if they fall, the Federation will be right up against his borders."

      "I think we might have an ally here," said Tarrant. "Someone who could help Zukan make up his mind."

      Avon looked piercingly at him for a moment. "Zeeona," he realized. "I told you to stay away from her."

      "I was only talking to her," said Tarrant.

      "What bothers me is what you were talking about."

      "Look, Avon, nothing happened."

      "Good," said Avon. "Then perhaps you haven't done any lasting damage."

      

Summoned to her father's audience chamber, Zeeona went with some trepidation. She was not often called to attend her father like this. If he wanted to meet with her, it was usually in more intimate circumstances, in his private quarters. When she entered the audience chamber, she found Zukan seated on his throne, high above her on the dais. Zeeona felt very small in his presence.

      "My daughter," Zukan began, "it has been brought to my attention that you have behaved inappropriately."

      "I don't know what you mean, father," Zeeona stammered.

      "I refer to our visitor, Tarrant. You have encouraged him in some romantic notion."

      "I have not."

      "You were seen together," said Zukan. "The two of you disappeared into the forest together."

      "Relda told you," said Zeeona.

      "She did her duty to her President. She was bound by her oaths."

      "Father, I was merely talking to Tarrant. I showed him the torkala plant. He was interested. You would expect him to be interested, wouldn't you?"

      "I am only concerned for your reputation," Zukan said. "If you are to make a good marriage, there must be no doubt about your purity."

      "I shall ensure I am chaperoned in future," Zeeona suggested.

      "No," said Zukan. "You shall not see Tarrant again. He leaves today. You shall go to your quarters, and remain there until you are sent for."

      "But father," Zeeona protested. "Surely you would want me to bid a formal farewell to our guests?"

      "I shall bid them farewell," Zukan announced. "Go to your quarters. Relda is waiting there to take care of you. Do not give me cause to have my guards enforce this order, Zeeona."

      There was a sudden flash of anger in Zeeona's eye, but she said nothing else. She turned, and fled from the audience chamber.

      

Avon and Tarrant were driven out to the landing strip. This time, Zukan came with them in the ground car. Of Zeeona there was no sign.

      As they approached the landing strip, Avon asked, "So, Zukan, what is your decision?"

      "You want me to join your alliance?" said Zukan. "What if I were to say that I had no need of allies?"

      "I am not going to repeat my arguments," said Avon.

      "You need me for the alliance to work. Boorva and Mida are fine warriors, in their own way, and even Chalsa and Lod have my respect. But they are not great lords, as I am. I know it, you know it. For the alliance to succeed, you need me as its leader."

      "Well," said Tarrant, "wouldn't that increase Betafarl's prestige? To become the leading power in a major alliance? The greatest force in this sector?"

      "What you say may be true," Zukan conceded. "But such an alliance does not come easily to a warrior. Could either of you embrace your old enemies?"

      Avon and Tarrant exchanged a glance. Both felt it imprudent to mention their past encounters with Servalan.

      The ground car had arrived at the landing strip. They got out, and started to walk towards  _Scorpio_. "The summit meeting is in four days time," said Avon. "Chalsa, Lod and Boorva are definitely coming. We're waiting to hear from Mida, but he seemed agreeable. They could form an alliance together. But you're right, it would be more effective with you as leader."

      "We shall see how it fares without me," said Zukan.

      "Is that a refusal?" asked Tarrant.

      "Go now," said Zukan. "Betafarl has been honoured by your presence. I salute you." He went back towards the ground car.

      Avon and Tarrant boarded Scorpio, and within minutes they were leaving Betafarl behind them. They didn't know whether their visit had been a success or not, but they were aware of how much depended on the outcome.

      

Zukan entered his private quarters and carefully locked the door behind him. He went to the shrine and lit a candle. For a few moments, he stood looking into the flame. He wondered whether his intentions were in accord with the will of the gods. He was safeguarding Betafarl, and that ultimately was the fulfilment of his oath.

      Zukan went to a communications terminal, and selected a secure channel - he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. He punched in the transmission code, and waited.

      After a few seconds, the screen lit up to show a woman, in her mid thirties with severely cropped black hair. "Zukan," she said, her tongue dripping honey. "How nice to hear from you."

      "Commissioner Sleer."

      "Have you anything to report?"

      "They have just left, Avon and Tarrant. They want to form an alliance of the unaligned planets."

      "And are you going to join them?" asked Sleer.

      "You know what we have agreed," snarled Zukan. "I will appear to go along with them. Already I have led them to believe that we can produce the antitoxin for them. I will be able to gain access to their base."

      "Excellent, Zukan. Now, all you have to do is give me the location."

      "They are warriors, Commissioner. I will kill them; but I will not hand them over to you. I have made this arrangement for the future of Betafarl. Whatever is to be done, I shall do it myself."

      "It would be so much easier for you to simply tell me, Zukan. Then I can send in my troops to take their base. You need never be involved."

      "You do not understand," snapped Zukan. "I am a Betafarlian. We do not betray. I have promised you the destruction of the rebels. That is all that you require."

      "Have it your own way," said Sleer. "As long as the criminals die, I shall be happy. You are a wise ruler, Zukan. You have made a sensible choice."

      Anger and resentment flashed in Zukan's eyes. "It is not honourable. I have invited these people here as my guests, only to trick them and trap them."

      "Think of it as insurance," said Sleer. "If you destroy these criminals, the Federation will be grateful. We will leave Betafarl alone. You only owe honour to your own people, surely?"

      "My oath to them is the stronger," agreed Zukan.

      "Exactly. You are merely safeguarding your world and your people. The Federation is grateful. It remembers its allies."

      "I do this for Betafarl."

      "You're doing the right thing," replied Sleer. She smiled and her image faded from the screen.

      

Zeeona found that she missed Tarrant more than she would have thought. He had stirred something inside her, and now he was gone she felt that she had lost something precious. She went through the next two days as if she were in a daze. She took care of various duties for her father, and went on with her research at the laboratory, all the time under the watchful eye of Relda. For the first time in her life, she felt resentful of her chaperone's presence.

      Progress was made with the antitoxin. She discovered that the sap of the torkala was almost identical in molecular constitution. The neutron bombarder would be able to synthesize as much of the chemical as was needed.

      She decided to tell her father this news. Perhaps, she thought, it would be enough to persuade him to join the alliance. She remembered her last conversation with Tarrant, when he had urged her to intercede with Zukan. She did not need urging. She felt that forming the alliance was the honourable thing to do.

      Even when visiting her father, Zeeona found she could not get rid of Relda. Her nurse would not leave her until they were right outside Zukan's private quarters.

      Entering, Zeeona found her father in prayer before the shrine once more. It occurred to her that he had been praying a lot lately, much more than he had ever done in the past. She sensed that he might have something weighing upon his conscience. But of course, he was surely seeking inspiration about entering the alliance. Zeeona hoped that the gods would guide him to the right decision.

      When he had finished his prayer, Zukan stood up and turned to face her. "Zeeona," he said. "What do you want?"

      "I bring you the results of the molecular research, father," Zeeona said. "The sap of the torkala plant is an ideal source of raw material."

      "Then we can produce the antitoxin in great quantities. That is good." Zukan was not sure whether to trust the word of Commissioner Sleer. Having additional insurance made him feel a lot safer.

      "Have you decided whether or not to join the alliance?" Zeeona asked.

      "That does not concern you, Zeeona."

      "Yes, it does, father. I know what is the honourable course. I would find it difficult to hold you in honour, as is my father's due, if you made the wrong choice now."

      "A fine speech," said Zukan. "You have no need for worry, Zeeona. I have spoken to Finn. My fighter is being prepared for departure tomorrow. I am to attend the conference on Xenon Base."

      "Father," said Zeeona. "You have restored my faith in you."

      "I am pleased." Zukan paused, and seemed to sink into thought for a moment. "Now that you have brought me good news about the torkala plant, I shall have a freighter loaded with processing equipment and a neutron bombarder. We can deliver it to Xenon, so that they have their own means to produce the antitoxin. That will show my commitment to the alliance."

      "And the raw material?"

      "I shall give orders that the torkala plant is to be carefully cultivated and harvested."

      Zeeona turned to leave, but paused by the door. An idea had formed in her mind. "Father," she began tentatively, turning back to face Zukan. "Perhaps I should accompany you to Xenon Base."

      "Why?" Zukan asked.

      "I know how to operate the neutron bombarder. I could be useful in assembling the equipment, and showing them how to use it."

      "I can get any of the scientists from the laboratory to do the same," said Zukan.

      "And then," Zeeona went on, "I am curious to see these rebels, to find out what sort of people they are. I want to see how they live, and why they go on fighting the Federation, despite their own position being so weak."

      "Is it not one of the rebels in particular that you are interested in?" asked Zukan.

      "What do you mean?"

      "You cannot fool me. It is Tarrant you wish to see."

      Zeeona found herself recoiling from the anger in her father's expression.

      "I have forbidden you to see Tarrant," Zukan said. "You will remain here on Betafarl." He stormed past her towards the door, and threw it open. "Relda!" he called.

      The nurse appeared almost immediately. "Take my daughter back to her quarters," Zukan ordered. "See that she performs her duties and no more."

      Zeeona felt the gentle but firm tug of Relda on her arm, and allowed the nurse to lead her out into the corridor. Inside Zeeona was a mixture of emotions. She was sad and annoyed that her plan to get to see Tarrant had failed. She was upset and angry that her father was treating her like a child.

      Zeeona felt a growing determination in herself to take control of her own life. If she wanted to see Tarrant, she would not let her father stop her. It was perhaps dishonourable to disobey her father's orders, but the way he was treating her scarcely showed honour towards her. If he had merely asked her, she might have obeyed. By trying to enforce his will upon her, he only encouraged her rebellion.

      

The next morning, Zeeona awoke early. She had spent much of the night lying awake, trying to formulate a plan. All she really had to do was get rid of Relda. At Zukan's order, the nurse had taken to sleeping in the outer chamber of Zeeona's quarters. He might as well have put a guard on the door.

      Zeeona got up from the bed, and quickly put on her clothes. She had laid them out the night before. She picked up her wig from the dressing table, and carefully put it on. Then she put her plan into operation.

      She pulled a dressing gown on over her clothes and belted it. The shutters were drawn, and Zeeona hoped that in the half light Relda would not realize she was already dressed.

      Zeeona went to the door of the wardrobe, and set it slightly ajar. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves, and then went to the door of the outer chamber. "Relda!" she called. "Relda, come quickly!"

      In a few moments, the door opened and the nurse looked in. Zeeona kept to the gloomy shadows as much as possible. She pointed towards the wardrobe. "I thought I saw a rat," she said. "It went into the wardrobe."

      "A rat?" said Relda. "In the palace? Don't be ridiculous."

      "Please, Relda. I'm sure it was. Please have a look for me."

      Relda sighed. "All right, little one. Calm down." She started to move towards the wardrobe.

      Zeeona found that she was breathing very fast. She crept up behind Relda as the nurse poked her head inside the door of the wardrobe. Zeeona had been unsure whether her deception would work. She had always been terrified of rats - when she was a child, she had often seen them in places where they couldn't possibly be. Relda was aware of her phobia, so hopefully the ruse would be effective.

      "I can't see anything in here," Relda said. "You must have imagined it, little one."

      Zeeona extended her hand, and gave Relda a firm shove in the small of the back. The nurse stumbled forward, tripping, and fell neatly into the wardrobe. Zeeona quickly slammed the door shut, and locked it. She could hear Relda's shouts of protests and demands to be let out, but she ignored them. Sound did not travel well inside the palace, so it might be some hours before Relda was discovered. Zeeona knew she had a good chance of getting away undetected.

      She felt a little guilty. Shutting Relda in the wardrobe was such a silly juvenile prank, the sort of thing she might have done when she was a little girl.

      Zeeona slipped from her chambers, and made her way to the stables. None of the servants would question her. She was Zukan's daughter. If she wanted to take a horse out for a ride, even this early in the morning, they would do nothing to stop her.

      

A hour or two later, Zeeona found herself waiting on the edges of the landing strip. She had let her horse run free into the countryside. She stood in the shadow of one of the fuel sheds. A few technicians passed her, but they didn't make any comment. She was after all Zukan's daughter. She had found a datapad lying on top of some fuel tanks, and picked it up, pretending to check items off. At least it appeared that she was doing something. People knew about her scientific skills, so they would just assume she was performing some task for her father.

      Zukan's fighter was being fuelled on the far end of the landing strip. Her father had not yet turned up. It was possible that he might be back at the palace now, ordering a search to locate her. But it was unlikely. They didn't spend much time together. Zeeona wouldn't expect him to look in on her before his departure.

      Nearer this end of the landing strip was the freighter  _Lodestar_. Zeeona saw several cases being loaded. She imagined that they contained the processing equipment and the neutron bombarder. She waited until most of the loaders had departed. A small number of scientists had entered with the equipment, and some of the crew were about the ship, checking the external hull prior to launch.

      Zeeona started to move forward towards the freighter. She would have to bluff it. The fact that she was Zukan's daughter would surely help. Still clutching her datapad, she walked onto the loading ramp and up into the ship.

      None of the crew said anything to her. Inside the ship, she discovered the captain standing at the top of the ramp. He at least looked a little surprised at her presence. "Lady Zeeona," he said, "I did not expect you aboard."

      "I am to travel with this equipment," Zeeona explained. "My father wanted me to help supervise."

      "I wasn't informed."

      "I am fully qualified," said Zeeona. "Ask any one of these scientists. Did you not think that Zukan would want his own daughter in charge of this most important cargo?"

      The captain seemed to consider it for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well, Lady Zeeona."

      At that moment, an officer reported that the external checks were complete. The captain ordered the hatches sealed, and the pre flight systems check to commence.

      Zeeona was with the captain on the flight deck, as they watched a ground car pull up outside Zukan's fighter. The warlord got out, and climbed aboard the smaller ship with Finn. A few minutes later, the fighter was soaring up into the sky. The Lodestar lifted its bulk from the ground, and started to follow on a parallel flight path.

      

In the space of the next two days, Zeeona's entire life turned upside down.

      She got to Xenon base successfully, and met some of Tarrant's friends. The blonde woman, Soolin, helped her hide from her father.

      Once she was alone with Tarrant, Zeeona confessed her desire for him. As she had suspected, that desire was reciprocated.

      But somehow, her father found out about her presence on the Base. He demanded that Avon fly her back to Betafarl the next morning aboard _Scorpio_. And so, Zeeona left Xenon Base once more. It was just a temporary absence, to convince her father that she was on her way home. Soolin used the teleport to send her back to Xenon, and Tarrant's arms.

      In Tarrant's quarters, they made love, and he became the only man since she had come of age for whom she had removed her wig.

      But mere minutes later, the bottom fell out of Zeeona's world. The Base was rocked by huge explosions, effectively sealing them in behind tons of rubble. Then the Betafarlian scientists working on the neutron bombarder started to die horribly.

      Soon, the truth became clear. Her father had betrayed them to the Federation, sealing the Base and using the neutron bombarder for its original intended purpose - to release an airborne radioactive virus. Tarrant shut down the air supply, but that just meant they would suffocate instead.

      Avon and Soolin had been sent into a trap, but somehow they managed to escape. Then it transpired that Zukan himself had been betrayed by the Federation, and his ship damaged. He was drifting in space and running out of air. Zeeona tried appealing to him, that he tell them how to cleanse the air. But he refused to believe that she was on the Base. No rescue could get to him in time, and his ship disintegrated. Zeeona felt her father's death as if a huge chunk had been torn out of her soul.

      Avon managed to devise a temporary solution so that Tarrant could restore fresh air, and they waited for the  _Scorpio_  to return and pick them up.

      They were teleported up to the flight deck. Tarrant was the last to arrive, and Zeeona waited for him beside the forward control panel. He materialized amid the shimmering green glow. He stepped towards her. They embraced and kissed lingeringly. Zeeona was acutely aware that there would not be many more kisses.

      They approached the flight controls, where Avon was sitting. The others were standing nearby.

      "All right, Zeeona," Avon said, "what's it like down there? Salvageable?"

      Before she could speak, Tarrant replied. "If we can get rid of the contamination."

      "Which is a pretty big if," added Vila.

      Avon said, "Perhaps we could reverse the process on the neutron bombarder, and use it as a neutralizing filter." He fixed his gaze squarely on Zeeona. "Is that feasible, do you think?"

      It seemed to Zeeona as if Avon was asking another, very different question with his eyes. But she nodded. "Risky though," she said. "It's not very stable. It could go critical."

      "One person must go down," said Avon. "Volunteer? Or shall we draw lots?"

      Suddenly Zeeona realized. Avon knew. "I'll go," she said quietly.

      "No, why?" demanded Tarrant.

      Zeeona turned to look at him. "Because I'm the only one who knows how to work it," she said.

      "Seems reasonable," said Vila.

      "Shut up, Vila!" Tarrant snapped.

      "I want it to be me," Zeeona went on. "It has to be me." She looked again at Avon. It was clear he understood the honour that underpinned Betafarlian society. He was allowing her the chance to fulfil her obligations.

      She looked up at Tarrant again. "Don't you understand?" she asked.

      It was obvious however that he didn't understand. All he could see was the love they had shared. Zeeona wanted desperately to hold onto that love, but she was bound by her oaths. There were some things more important than love and happiness.

      Tarrant looked at Avon with sudden determination. "Then I go with her," he announced.

      Zeeona found herself crying out inside. Why couldn't he let her get on with it? It was hard enough parting from him.

      Avon came to her rescue again. "No," he said firmly. "She will go alone."

      "Let her do it her own way, Tarrant," added Soolin. "You'd demand the same."

      Zeeona didn't know whether Soolin shared Avon's insight, but the intervention helped. Tarrant seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

      Zeeona placed her hand on his arm. "I shall be perfectly all right," she told him. It was easier to lie about it. If she told him the truth, he would try to prevent her from going. If he went with her, she knew she might never be able to go through with it. It was better this way. They kissed once more. Zeeona knew it would be their final kiss, she tried to make it last as long as possible.

      Dayna fetched a pressure suit, and Soolin teleported her down to the Base.

      

It took Zeeona the better part of an hour to reverse the neutron bombarder. The tools she required were difficult to use wearing the gloves of the pressure suit. But eventually, she completed the work.

      She looked carefully at the monitoring instrument on the floor beside her. The air was starting to clear. The process would take about ten minutes. Before that time the virus would still be in the air, and still just as deadly.

      She thought long and hard about what she had to do. She didn't want to leave Tarrant. She especially didn't want him to be hurt. She could teleport back to  _Scorpio_  now, and they could go on with their lives.

      But if she did that, Zeeona knew that she would never be able to live with herself. She could not again live with honour if she betrayed her oaths now.

      She checked the instrument. There were still five minutes to go before the air would be clean. Five minutes whilst the virus was still active.

      Zeeona looked at the dead bodies of the scientists lying in the freight bay. Five good Betafarlians murdered by her father. His betrayal of Avon's group was as nothing compared to this shame. Retribution was demanded by honour.

      Her father had perished, but that was not enough to satisfy honour. Five Betafarlians had been killed. Zeeona knew what she had to do. As the only living member of Zukan's family, it fell to her to ensure retribution took place. Avon had given her this chance to regain some of her family's honour.

      She thought of Tarrant, and knew he wouldn't understand. Sadness gripped her, but she had to do this. She could not live with her father's shame. She was bound by her oaths.

      Zeeona checked the monitoring instrument. There were still two minutes to go before the virus was neutralized.

      Slowly, she took off her glove.


End file.
